Le tableau noir
by Penny Woods
Summary: Adam Gontier, chanteur des Three Days Grace, rencontra sa bien-aimée un soir de concert. Ensemble, ils avaient l'air si heureux... Mais que cachent-il au fond? Plongé dans la drogue et l'alcool, Adam révèlera sa face cachée de noirceur... Survivrons-t-il au écritures du "tableau noir"? Ou sombrons-t-il dans la démence à jamais...! (Ps: Catégorie pas rapport, je sais)


**Disclaimer: Je ne connais aucunement les Three Days Grace dans la vraie vie. **

**Rated: M**

**Bonne musique pour la fic:** watch?v=BpwCJzPlz8k (I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace) **et** watch?v=FKItPJZwAQQ (Wicked Game (cover) - Adam Gontier from Three Days Grace)

**Enjoy! \o/**

* * *

Assise sur son lit, devant sa fenêtre, elle regardait ses mains. Enfin… On pensait qu'elle regardait ses mains, reposées mollement sur ses genoux. Mais elle regardait plutôt le vide; ses yeux marron se perdaient dans celui-ci. La bouche fermée et fendue, les yeux mi-clos et cernés, le teint maladif et le cœur brisé, cette gamine n'avait franchement pas bonne mine. Elle releva la tête quand un seul et unique coup de tonnerre retentit, un éclair déchirant le ciel suite au grondement bestial de la terre. Ses lunettes mauves en rectangles glissèrent sur son nez rond et boudiné suite à son mouvement de tête, et, en utilisant toute sa force, elle glissa son index droit jusqu'au centre de ses lunettes et les remonta lentement, doucement, gentiment.

De ses yeux vides et morts qu'on apercevait depuis le verre de ses lunettes, elle fixait désormais la pluie battante qui tombait de ce ciel gris et brumeux. Elle savait qu'il allait revenir. Tard dans la nuit, comme toujours. Les cheveux en bataille, la veste froissée, les joues roses et les yeux vitreux, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, elle le savait depuis longtemps déjà. Elle savait qu'il allait encore et encore la torturer, jusqu'à la faire pleurer, avant de la frapper et de la battre férocement, n'éprouvant aucune pitié. Elle savait tout ça depuis longtemps…

Mais si on commençait par le commencement?

Elle se souvient de ce jour là, au Heavy Montréal, il y avait un concert. Elle avait amassé 600$ durant toute une année pour pouvoir y aller. Ses parents l'avaient reconduite, et elle leur avait dit au revoir quand ils étaient partis. Ses grands-parents lui avaient donné 300$ pour la nourriture dans son 600$, alors, elle était allée au restaurant. Quand elle fut assise, elle détourna la tête sur le côté et manqua de recracher sa 7Up. Ils étaient là! À ses côtés, les Three Days Grace! Mais c'était carrément impossible!

Bien évidemment, elle n'est pas passé inaperçue avec son T-shirt des Three Days Grace, où chaque membres étaient dessiné dessus. Ils avaient tournés la tête et lui avait sourit. Elle se souvient avoir sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors que le chanteur s'était approché d'elle et lui avait serré la main en souriant toujours de ce magnifique sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire forcer, ça se voyait qu'il semblait heureux. Puis, d'un coup, il dû partir, en disant qu'il devait répéter.

Hébétée, Pénélope regarda sa main. Un sourire ultra bien se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'elle entamait son spaghettis aux crevettes.

Elle avait ensuite marché sous un ciel gris et brumeux jusqu'à la scène, et avait réussi, non sans quelques blessures, à se faufiler au travers de la foule pour être dans la toute première rangée. Les vêtements couvert de bière, de croustilles et les joues en sang et en feu, elle avait réussi à y arriver. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vu Adam et les autres entrer en scène. Timidement, elle lui fit un signe de main, et il lui rendit en souriant, avant de commencer à se déchainer sur son micro. Puis, comme un fou, il avait sauté en bas de la scène, la terre battue tachant ses souliers noirs tandis qu'il avançait devant la foule, chantant et criant toutes ses émotions. Il passa devant Pénélope, et resta devant elle un moment, souriant avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux de sa main libre, pour finalement remonter sur la scène en poussant un hurlement bestiale. C'est tout simplement magnifique.

Elle avait tellement hâte de revenir chez elle pour conter tout ça à ses parents, ils allaient être stupéfaits!

Mais bien sûre, il lui restait encore de l'argent… Qu'elle allait dépenser au V.I.P. En sautillant presque sur place, elle donna l'argent aux agents, qui la firent entré dans la salle. Elle s'était trouvé un endroit bien isolé des autres et attendait gentiment, des albums à la main. L'euphorie du concert était toujours dans l'air, avec un mélange de bière et de sueur. Mais Penny ne s'en plaignit pas et attendait patiemment son tour. Elle savait qu'elle allait être la dernière, vu l'endroit où elle s'était placée, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle allait attendre, en repassant des chansons en boucle dans sa tête qui pouvait être un vrai jukebox de temps en temps. Mais c'était un avantage, avoir un jukebox dans sa tête… Ça permettait de passer le temps.

Quelle fut sa surprise, quand elle se rendit compte que les Three Days Grace sont arrivé devant elle, la dernière personne à qui ils allaient signer un autographe sur un chandail, des papiers, des CDs… Adam était arrivé devant elle, les mains sur les hanches et la gronda faussement.

-Encore toi! Mais tu nous suis partout ou quoi?!

Tout le monde s'était mit à rire, familiarisant avec cette jeune rouquine qui avait 17 ans. Ils avaient discuté, chahuté, rit et fait des conneries, avant que le Heavy Montréal ne se ferme. Ils durent partir, et Pénélope leur dit au revoir, avant de partir. Mais soudainement, elle sentit une main chaude et douce l'agripper fermement mais gentiment. Elle s'était ensuite retournée vers Adam Gontier, le chanteur, qui la tenait gentiment par le bras. Quand il croisa son regard, il rougit puis baissa les yeux.

-Je… Enfin… Tu veux nous suivre? Je veux dire… Venir chez nous?

Penny écarquilla les yeux, le chanteur la rapprochant doucement de lui en rougissant, ses cheveux noirs retombant sur son front, puis ses yeux de la même couleur que ceux de la rouquine; noisettes.

-Désolé mais… Mes parents doivent sûrement m'attendre à environ quelques longues rues d'ici… Je… Bredouilla-t-elle, malaisée.

-On pourrait aller les voir? Proposa Adam, décidé.

Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, sentant son cœur s'envelopper alors qu'elle posa inconsciemment une main sur le torse d'Adam, qui sentit un coup de chaleur l'envahir. Il n'en formalisa pas plus et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens, sortant de la bâtisse en marchant tranquillement avec elle. Pendant presque tout le chemin, la rouquine avait fermés les yeux, se collant contre lui pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel et qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie sur le chemin du retour. Et effectivement, c'était bel et bien vrai. Rendu là, elle ne se souvient plus de grand-chose, à part qu'elle a passé la nuit à dormir dans les bras du chanteur, la tête contre son torse.

Le lendemain, quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait aperçue Adam, qui jouait timidement avec ses cheveux. Il lui avait lancé un sourire tout aussi timide que sa manœuvre, les joues roses.

-Tu es belle… Avait-il murmuré contre son visage, qu'il avait placé à sa hauteur.

Et c'est là que tout à commencer. Elle se souvient qu'il avait tendrement glissé une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble en se collant contre elle. Rouge pivoine et totalement interloquée, elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que se laisser embrasser, ses mains sur son torse. Le baiser dura une éternité, Adam ne quittant que le bout de ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle se souvient de l'avoir sentit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, mélangeant leur salive avant de se détacher, un filet de salive pendant entre leurs bouches. Elle se souvient aussi qu'il avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, les mordillant pour en défaire le lien de salive qui les unissait. Totalement confuse, Pénélope resta contre lui.

-M-Mais… On se…

Il ne lui lassa pas le temps de finir sa phrase; il l'embrassait déjà de nouveau.

Après leurs baisers fiévreux qui firent perdre la tête à la rousse, ils étaient descendus en bas, toujours en pyjamas, comme tout le monde. Adam agissait comme si il ne s'était rien passé, qu'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Ce geste la bouleversa, et, depuis ce temps, l'évitait quelque peu.

Avec l'autorisation de sa mère, Pénélope pu rester l'été au complet chez Adam. Puis, elle eu 18 ans, et décida de ne pas retourner chez elle. Cela fut plaisir à Adam, qui la gardait dans son cœur et l'aimait… Elle se souvient, qu'un jour, au soleil couchant, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voudrait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal…

Et elle l'a cru.

Après la mort de son cousin, le jeune chanteur changea brusquement. Il était devenu sombre, violent, impulsif et agissait comme une girouette; une seconde il t'aime, et la seconde d'après, il te déteste. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup, avait recommencé à boire et à se droguer. Même avec Pénélope, avec qui il avait réussit à se trouver une petite maison non loin de celle des autres, ne pouvait pas lui remonter le moral; c'était peine perdue. Il était mort à l'intérieur, se sentant vide de toutes émotions.

Un jour, pour combler ce vide, il avait voulu avoir sa première nuit avec sa bien-aimée.

Mais elle ne voulait pas. Il était ivre et défoncer, les yeux rouges à cause de la drogue et avançait vers elle. Elle se souvient qu'il l'avait insulté, qu'il lui avait hurlé dessus en lui collant de puissantes gifles qui la firent saigner. Il l'avait lancé au sol en la tirant par les bras, avant de la prendre par les cheveux et de la lancer sur le lit. Elle se souvient avoir essayé de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue, il était bien trop fort pour elle. Elle se souvient de ses baisers torrides, de ses ongles qui déchiraient sa peau, ses gifles qui lui massacraient le visage et ses insultes qui la déprimait. Elle se souvient de son agressivité, de ses coups de reins violents et brutaux qui l'on déchirer et de la façon dont il l'avait laissé là, pantelante, couverte de morsures, de sang, d'alcool avec un mélange de sueur et de sperme.

Voilà comment avait débuté la longue descente en enfers de Penny.

* * *

Et c'est pour ça que là, maintenant, elle regardait le stationnement de la maison, où une voiture Honda noir se garait. Il était revenu, ça y est. Elle le vit sortir et se leva, marchant dans le salon et s'assied gentiment sur le canapé. Elle entendit l'homme jurer, cherchant ses clés avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Et effectivement, il était dans le même état que d'habitude, ivre et défoncé. Elle le vit s'appuyer au comptoir de la cuisine d'une main, avant de tourner vers elle. Il renversa un verre de vitre et jura, en colère. Voyant que la rouquine ne se levait pas, il lui vociféra:

-T'attends quoi pour m'aider, petite garce!?

De ce pas, elle se leva et se pencha pour ramasser le verre brisé, et aussitôt, il lui colla une gifle derrière la tête. Elle ne s'en plaint pas, et continua de ramasser, avant de dire doucement;

-Fait plus attention la prochaine fois…

Mais le jeune Gontier s'emporta, la frappant de toutes ses forces avec son poing. Un gémissement rauque de douleur quitta sa gorge, alors qu'elle rencontrait le parquet de bois franc de plein fouet, soufflant en tremblant. Elle laissa ses cheveux tomber sur son front, et ses lunettes glisser sur son nez, avant de se faire brutalement tirer par les cheveux, la remontant debout.

-Salope! On ne me donne pas d'ordres! Dit-il, empoignant ses cheveux roux comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire déchet.

-Je ne recommencerai plus… Mais arrête! Je t'en prie… Lâche-moi! Gémit-elle.

Prenant cela de nouveau comme un ordre, il resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux, avant de lui éclater la tête sur le comptoir en Quartz, ne se souciant pas de ses plaintes diverses alors que le sang éclaboussait désormais sa personne et tout ce qui était proche de lui. Quant à Pénélope, elle essayait de ne pas hurler, de crier ou de gémir, sachant que ce serait pire encore. Il la violerait sûrement pour avoir osé lever la voix contre lui. Elle sentit des larmes acides couler sur ses joues, un cri rauque quittant sa gorge alors qu'il lui lança sa bouteille d'alcool à la tête. Elle se crispa, hurlant de toutes ses forces quand la frappa dans le ventre, avant de lui coller une puissante gifle qui fit craquer sa mâchoire.

-Espèce de petite connasse! TU NE LÈVERAS PAS LA VOIX SUR MOI, COMPRIS, SALOPE!?

Puis, Adam s'empara de sa gorge, rentrant ses ongles dedans férocement avant de la griffer et de l'étrangler sans pitié, la plaquant au mur derrière elle. Elle voulut gémir, mais sa prise sur sa gorge était si intense que seul son souffle rauque quasi inexistant pouvait entrer et sortir. Puis, dans un couinement de douleur, elle sentit les hanches du jeune homme se plaquer férocement contre les siennes, la clouant contre le mur avec force et violence.

-J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu…

Pénélope se mit à griffer sa main de ses ongles, cherchant un moyen de respirer quand soudain, il retira sa main pour lui coller un coup de poing au visage.

-Chut! Silence, chienchien!

Elle couina suite à ça, et une autre gifle lui fut offerte, avant qu'elle ne se résigne finalement à se taire. Puis, prise dans un élan de colère, elle se releva et lui colla une gifle à son tour, hurlant de colère.

-J'EN AI ASSEZ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN, JE SUIS TON AMOUREUSE, SALAUD! Hurla-t-elle, rouge de colère.

Elle se mit à reculer vers les escaliers, effrayée, quand elle vit la mine grave qu'abordait Adam. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle rebellée? Pourquoi?! Elle le vit s'emparer d'un couteau, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle paniqua pour vrai. Il continua de monter les escaliers, fulminant de colère avant de la tirer par les cheveux, grognant.

-Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas te rebeller, fille de pute…

-Ada…!

Elle n'eu pas le temps de parler, qu'il la frappa brusquement dans le dos de son pied, l'étalant au sol. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé en s'en éclater les cordes vocales, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus… Pénélope sentit soudainement quelque chose de froid perforé son épaule, du sang coulant partout. Il venait de lui planter son couteau dans l'épaule, et il fit de même avec son autre épaule, avant de la prendre de force par les bras pour la lancer sur le lit, se positionnant sur son bassin. Une main baladeuse se glissa sous son chandail, rentrant ses ongles dans sa peau pour la griffer, avant de lui arracher ses vêtements, les déchirant. Il la mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, se positionnant derrière en plaquant son bassin contre ses hanches, griffant sa peau.

-J'ai bien hâte de voir si tu t'es élargie depuis la dernière fois…

-NON! Adam, je t'en prie!

Mais il ne se soucia pas de ses plaintes et lui colla une baffe derrière la tête, l'immobilisant alors qu'elle essayait de lui donner des coups de coude et de pieds. C'était peine perdue… Il allait encore la violer. Elle s'agrippa aux draps, une coulisse de sang quittant sa gorge quand elle avait gémit après s'être fait griffer.

-Ta gueule, bonne à rien! Sale enfant de chienne!

Elle se mit à pleurer, les mains du jeune Gontier torturant son corps déjà démoli et marqué de blessures. Elle était à lui, elle était son objet… On pouvait le savoir et en déduire à cause de toutes les marques et les bleus sur son corps frêle. Puis, elle hurla, sentant le jeune homme la prendre d'un coup de rein. Et elle fut récompensée d'une claque bien sonore dans son dos humide, avant qu'il ne se mette à bouger les hanches. Elle fut prise d'un spasme de douleur, des larmes coulant sur ses rougies par les larmes et par les coups de l'homme derrière elle. Elle le sentit la frapper brutalement, allant et venant en elle si violemment qu'une longue coulisse de sang coula le long de ses cuisses.

Il déchirait son corps de douleur, la faisant crier, gémir et hurler sous des spasmes de douleur intense. Le jeune homme sentait que sa fin était proche, son estomac se tordant sous ses aller et venue, son esprit divaguant vers le noir absolu. Elle sentit soudainement une douleur encore plus intense que toutes les autres, et, elle hurla longuement, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise pendant le jeune homme jouissait dans un long râle. Puis, il reprit son caractère merdique d'un coup.

-Je t'avais dit d'être silencieuse, espèce de grosse vache! Salope! Garce!

Elle le vit se relever, la tirant par les cheveux pour l'assommée contre le mur, remettant ses pantalons, marchant en tremblant hors d'ici pendant que l'autre fermait les yeux, encore déchirée de douleur et plongée dans le noir absolu. Puis, elle tomba dans les pommes, impuissante.

* * *

Elle regardait maintenant la pluie, qui tombait sur les carreaux de sa vitre, encore marquée de profonde blessures du viol de la dernière fois. 5 jours était passé et Adam semblait plus calme, mais il était toujours aussi violent. Lui qui lui avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, se retrouvait à la battre… Lui qui lui avait promis qu'il ne la ferait jamais pleurer, se retrouvait à l'insulter… Et lui qui lui avait promis de l'aimer avec toute sa tendresse se retrouvait à la violer quand l'envie le prenait.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains pleura contre ses paumes, le visage rouge. Mais pourquoi… Malgré le fait qu'il la batte et la viole, pourquoi, l'aimait-elle toujours au fond? Pourquoi aimer un homme qui t'insulte au lieu de te dire "je t'aime"? Pourquoi aimer un homme qui te frappe au lieu de te caresser? Elle ne le savait, mais une chose était sûre; elle en avait plus qu'assez. C'était assez. Elle en avait trop subi. C'était trop.

Pénélope détourna la tête vers le calendrier, une moue triste se peignant sur son visage d'ange. 19 Mai 2014. C'était le jour de son anniversaire… De ses 19 ans. Elle aurait tellement aimée qu'Adam soit là, qu'il la câline et l'embrasse avec douceur, qu'il chasse tout ses cauchemars, qu'il soigne ses blessures et lui fasse vivre une douce nuit. Elle aurait tellement aimée… Mais au lieu de ça, il était partit on ne sait trop où, sûrement s'acheter de la drogue ou de la boisson, et l'avait carrément oublié. Il devait se vanter de pouvoir se faire sa copine quand il veut à tous les connards d'amis qu'il possède. Il devait complètement se ficher qu'aujourd'hui, la rouquine avait 19 ans. Et avait accumulé 1 an et demi de souffrance avec lui.

Et elle savait que quand il allait revenir ce soir, il allait encore lui offrir le même traitement qu'à l'habitude. Mais bien sûre, s'il apprenait que c'était sa fête aujourd'hui, il allait être encore plus généreux et la faire souffrir de 1001 manières différentes. La rouquine ouvrit ses yeux bouffis et cernés, fixant le vide, le dos courbé. Elle allait l'attendre comme toujours… Mais soudain, elle se redressa.

Pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle n'allait pas l'attendre.

Son regard embrumé se dirigea sur le pot d'antidépresseur qu'Adam avait laissé ici. Elle se releva mécaniquement, avant de chercher un moment les vêtements qu'elle avait porté le jour où ils se sont rencontrés et embrassés. Elle s'en empara, avant de glisser sous la douche. Elle y resta longuement, savonnant bien comme il faut son corps déchiré et mutiler, couvert d'ecchymoses. Puis, elle sortit, se séchant lentement, doucement, avant de sécher sa tignasse et de descendre au ré-de-chaussé, le corps enroulée dans sa serviette. Elle se fit le premier repas qu'Adam et elle s'était fait, soit des spaghettis au fromage avec du pain à l'ail. Elle fit le tout et le mangea tranquillement, buvant une bière en écoutant une dernière fois tout les albums qu'Adam avait faits. Puis, elle remonta à sa chambre et s'habilla comme ce jour là, soit des trois-quarts en jeans noir, usés et recouvert de chaîne, son T-shirt des Three Days Grace, sa veste noir qu'elle laissa dé zippée, puis ses ballerines reluisantes noir.

Pénélope prit une grande inspiration, ouvrant le pot de médicament qui trônait devant elle. Elle en mit deux dans sa main, puis les avala… Suivi de peu par le reste du pot. Elle les avalait lentement, tranquillement, goûtant à sa dernière bière en laissant des larmes acides coulées sur ses joues rougies. Elle se fixa pour la dernière fois dans le mirroir, puis, avala finalement le dernier antidépresseur que contenait le pot. Elle s'empara d'un stylo et d'une feuille, y écrivant un mot avant de se couchée dans sa position favorite; légèrement roulée en boule. Voilà comment elle avait décidé de ne plus attendre le jeune Gontier.

* * *

Il trottinait doucement, une boîte de satin rouge entre les mains. Au rythme du vent, sous son parapluie, ses cheveux noirs et secs caressant son front.

Il avait soudainement tout réalisé, tout compris… Tout le mal qui lui avait fait… Et il comptait bien se faire pardonner en l'embrassant avec toute la douceur qu'il avait, s'excusant avec tout son cœur et en lui faisant passer la plus douce de toutes les nuits. Il VOULAIT se faire pardonner, et ce, réellement.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosée, alors qu'il regardait le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou. Un cœur en or, où le prénom "Pénélope" a été gravé dessus. Il regarda la boîte dans laquelle trônait le même bijou, mais décoré de son nom, soit "Adam", qu'il allait offrir à sa Pénélope. Il marcha dans une flaque d'eau, le sortant de sa rêverie alors qu'il tournait le coin de la rue en passant devant le "campement" du groupe, pour se rendre jusqu'à chez lui. Encore quelques pas à faire, et il allait s'excuser.

Encore quelques pas à faire, et il serait pardonner.

Il poussa l'épaisse cloison de bois qui n'était inhabituellement pas barrée à double tour. Il fronça les sourcils, puis entra en fermant son parapluie puis en enlevant son manteau. Il enleva ensuite ses bottillons, avant de se regarder un moment dans le mirroir. Il avait mit une belle chemise blanche à manches courtes, une cravate noire et des jeans grises usée. Il enfila ses baskets noires et blanches et se recoiffa rapidement, se lançant un sourire remplie de confiance avant de marcher jusqu'à l'étage.

À chacun de ses pas, il avait de plus en plus peur, tout en étant confiant. Il resserra sa prise sur la boîte de satin, sentant son cœur s'accéléré dans sa cage thoracique alors que ses joues prenait une adorable teinte rosée. On dirait qu'il allait merveilleusement bien. Rendu devant la porte, il toqua timidement. Aucune réponse. Il toqua plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse. Inquiet, et l'appela en entrant… Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il n'obtint jamais de réponse.

Il vu ce corps, si paisiblement "endormie", roulée en boule sur le matelas. Étrangement, le lit était défait et Pénélope y dormait. Adam fronça les sourcils, chuchotant doucement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Penny… Penny réveille-toi, c'est moi. Adam. ~

Pas de réponse, même pas un ronflement. Inquiet, il l'interpella de nouveau. Mais elle ne fit rien. Il la secoua doucement, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il passa une main sur sa joue, des sanglots quittant sa gorge alors qu'il passait très doucement ses bras autour du corps frêle de la gamine, ayant peur de la briser s'il y allait trop fort. Il serra son corps inerte contre le sien, tremblant, des larmes de pure douleur perlant sur ses joues rougies. Il ferma les yeux, respirant avec délice son odeur sucrée de petits fruits qu'elle dégageait. Même après la mort, elle avait gardé son odeur enivrante, sa peau douce et froide, et son teint pâle n'avait pas changé. On dirait qu'elle dormait paisiblement, et que rien au monde n'aurait pu la réveillée. Elle semblait si paisible…

Un violent spasme le fit hoqueter, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues… Il aurait même pu entendre son cœur explosé en milles morceaux, comme du verre, entre ses côtes. Il ressentait une grande douleur inexplicable, comme si on lui avait arraché violement le cœur à main nue, avant de planter un couteau dedans pour le réduire au stade de steak haché. On venait de lui enlever une partie de lui; on lui avait arraché l'âme, arraché le cœur et pour finalement le relâcher, comme ça, torturer par ce manque, par ce vide si profond…

Puis, il regarda son visage mignon, si paisible malgré son sommeil qui jamais plus, ne se briserait… Elle était si belle…

Adam la recoucha dans sa position d'origine, lui embrassant le front avec une douceur infinie, puis se leva, et prit la note entre ses doigts.

"I hate everything about you… Why do I love you? ~PENNY"

Il serra férocement le papier entre ses doigts, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau alors qu'il fixait ce qui avait causé le dernier châtiment de sa belle; ses médicaments. Elle avait fouillé dans SES affaires, pour prendre SES médocs, pour SE tuer avec. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

Il s'en approcha, et, constatant qu'il n'en restait plus pour pouvoir s'endormir avec sa belle, laissa le pot rouler sur le bureau, avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il était un être immonde, un être sans pitié qui n'avait pas su aimé correctement un être aussi fragile que Pénélope. Il avait causé sa mort… Son repos éternel. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle se suicide… Pénélope… SA Pénélope… Sa douce et tendre Pénélope… Il se dégoûtait, avait du mépris envers lui-même… En croisant les yeux de sa réflexion, tout défila devant ses yeux. Tout ses cris, ses pleurs, ses marques de griffures… Tout ce qu'il lui avait fait… Il recula, un haut le cœur le prenant, alors qu'il fonçait à la salle de bain, se penchant au dessus de la cuvette pour vomir. Puisqu'il n'avait rien dans l'estomac, il se contentait de vomir de la bille, un goût acerbe pénétrant sa bouche. Puis, après cela, il se releva en titubant, pâle et chétif, avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Le bois craqua sous la forte pression qu'effectuaient ses mains qui avaient démolies l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui, qui l'avait toujours brisée un peu plus chaque jour…

Pour se réveiller, il se lava le visage à l'eau froide, avant de passer ses mains mouillées dans ses cheveux, puis les descendit à sa nuque. Il soupira, levant la tête au ciel avant de s'emparer d'une serviette et d'essuyer son visage trempé avec. Puis, un "tilt" retentit dans sa tête.

Il marcha, en silence, sans un mot et sans une larme, jusqu'à la cuisine, où traînait une deuxième assiette de pâtes avec un pain à l'ail. Il afficha un tendre sourire, avant d'ouvrir une armoire et d'en sortir une bouteille noire, ses yeux vagabondant sur l'écriture. "Poison à rats". Il inspira grandement, faisant couler le poison incolore, inodore et sans goût sur sa nourriture, puis s'ouvrit une bière, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il s'assied gentiment sur sa chaise, sur laquelle il s'asseyait depuis qu'il avait aménagé ici, dans cette grande demeure si vaste pour eux deux seulement… Il plongea sa fourchette dans la nourriture, avant de la porter à sa bouche et de mastiquer longuement, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres. "Toujours aussi bonne en cuisine, à ce que je vois" pensa-t-il, mangeant lentement son dernier repas en buvant sa dernière bière. Puis, une note l'intrigua.

"Bon appétit, Ady-chan! ~"

Un sourire amer étira de nouveaux ses lèvres, alors qu'il avalait sa dernière bouchée. Il savait que le poison n'allait pas tarder à le tuer, et il voulait faire une dernière chose avant. Il monta les marches le plus rapidement que son organisme déjà affaiblie lui permit, leur cœur battant entre ses côtes. Puis, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la refermant derrière lui, avant de prendre un papier et d'écrire;

"You hate everything about me… Why do you love me? ~ADAM"

Puis, il se souvient du collier. En chancelant, il prit la petite boîte de satin et l'ouvrit lentement, ses mains tremblantes à cause du poison lui donnant de la difficulté à ouvrir cette damn de boîte. Puis, il en sortit le médaillon, et déposa un baiser dessus, et le passa délicatement autour du cou de sa bien-aimée, avant de l'attacher, et de le faire glisser lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sentant son esprit tourner au noir absolu, il caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement, des larmes perlant sur ses joues alors qu'il la prenait contre lui et appuyait sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Je t'aime… Désolé si je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt… Je t'aime, Penny…

Il souria, et se sentit partir. Il allait enfin la rejoindre.

-Si je pouvais… J'ai… J'aimerais… Pouvoir aller… Au même endroit… Que toi…

Puis, il sentit son souffle rauque s'arrêter brusquement, son esprit tournant finalement au vide absolu alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement, sa Penny dans les bras.

Quelques temps après, une voiture rouge se gara dans le stationnement de cette maison, et 4 hommes en sortirent. C'était bel et bien Matt et Brad Walst, Barry Stock et Neil Sanderson, membre du groupe Three Days Grace. Ils débarquèrent de la voiture et se mirent à appelé le couple en entrant dans la maison. Rendu là, ils se séparèrent tous pour les chercher.

Barry fut celui qui monta les marches, une à une, lentement, doucement… Il entendit les marches craquer sous son poids imposant, puis finalement, le parquet de bois franc neuf craqua à son tour, alors qu'il toquait à la porte de la chambre des deux amants. Aucune réponse. Soucieux, il retoqua plusieurs fois, mais il n'obtint aucunes réponses. Puis, il entra, et c'est là que tout son être en entier se tétanisa.

Deux corps froids, blancs comme la neige, inerte et entrelacés étaient couchés dans un lit à baldaquin défait, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un les couvre de la couverture de satin noire. Puis, il réussi à hurler, ce qui fit que tout le monde alla le rejoindre et tous furent tétanisés.

Un magnifique sourire fendait leurs visages en deux, des sillons ayant été creusés sur leur joue due aux larmes. Entrelacés, leur corps partageant la douceur de la mort, l'accueillant à bras ouvert. Chaque réaction fut différente. Brad baissa la tête, sombre, tandis que Matt, laissait les larmes coulées à flot sur ses joues rougies et Neil quant à lui, tremblait, un haut le cœur le prenant tout en sentant son cœur se compressé douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Puis, Barry avança lentement vers les deux corps endormis et fit glisser la couverture noire sur leur corps, pour qu'ils soient bien au chaud, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire avant qu'Adam ne devient le monstre qu'il était. Puis, tout le monde se réunirent autour de lit pour leur dire l'adieu ultime et firent une prière, un sourire triste sur leur visage.

Le 25 Mai 2014, le jour de l'anniversaire du chanteur, lui et Pénélope furent enterrés ensemble, afin qu'ils puissent vivre heureux ensemble… À jamais.

* * *

**Moi**: Voini voina! J'espère que ça vous a plus!

**Adam:** MAIS! Pourquoi je suis un monstre?! D:

**Moi:** Bah... Parce que...?

**Adam:** C'pas une raison!

**Penny:** Et pourquoi me faire autant souffrir?! TT^TT

**Moi:** Parce que c'est du DRAMA, putain! ***facepalm***

**Adam/Penny:** MAIS ON S'EN FOUT, ON VEUT ÊTRE HEUREUX TOUT LES DEUX! D8

**Moi:** ... ***facepalm bien bruyant***

**Barry:** Et c'est quand, cette fic avec moi et Penny?

**Moi:** Bientôt, bientôt... Mais là je fais trop de truc en même temps, bordel! Faut me laissez du temps!

**Barry:** ;-;

_**Brad et Neil**__ sont totalement useless en ces lieux et décide donc d'aller marcher main dans la main dans les fleurs roses en disant: "REVIEW POUR NOTRE SEIGNEUR DE L'ÉCRITURE, OH PENNY! 8'D"_


End file.
